There's Gotta Be More To Life
by adamobabe
Summary: My version of what happened after Marco and Dylan shared that kiss on the hood of Dylan's car. Its juicy and drama just like we love it. SlashDarco. You know you wanna read it! Its great!


Hello Hello Hello! I'm very sorry for not updating my other story. I just got really stuck and didn't know where to go from there. So that one is to an end...sorry! Anyways I also wanted to say that on the story I'm co-writing in I have the next chapter. I just have a hard time trying to send it...so if you were a co-writer for something and know how...let me know in the review. Now here's a new story that I'll be starting...and I won't leave this one hanging. I PROMISE! Here it goes!

**Suga Suga**

_You got me lifted shifted higher than the ceiling_

_And ohh wee its the ultimate feeling_

_You got me lifted feeling so gifted_

_Suga how'd you get so fly_

Marco and Dylan were back together. After they kissed on the hood of Dylan's car they just stared into eachothers eyes with a little smirk. It was silent..but soon enough Marco broke it.

" Uhm...I gotta get to class. The bell rings in ten minutes and I have erronds to run" Marco said looking at the school.

" Okay. Can I text you during lunch or study hall?" Dylan asked with eyes that held lots and lots of hope.

" Yea. I have study hall 8th and I start lunch at 1:15." Marco said with one of his oh so cute smiles.

" Okay" Dylan said smiling one of his gorgeous smiles as well.

" Okay. Well bye..I guess " Marco said turning to walk away but he quickly got pulled back by Dylan.

" Hey...you're not getting away untill I get one of these" he quickly said before pulling Marco close and giving him a passionate kiss. When he let go Marco smiled really big and walked away. Somewhere in Dylan's heart he knew it was gonna be hard to get back to where they were before. But he was willing to do anything to have Marco in his life.

Marco walked into the school and went straight to his locker. As he was getting stuff out Tim came up behind him.

" So my night totally sucked. How was yours after you dumped me?" Tim asked trying not to sound too bitter.

" Look Tim I'm sorry about last night. But after what Dylan had said it all made sense. As much as as I hate to say it I was using you to make me feel better. But if Dylan never came into the picture I would've fell head over heels for you. Who wouldn't? You're a great catch and you need someone better than me." Marco said trying to make Tim feel better. And it worked. Tim smiled and gave Marco a hug before walking away. Marco smiled to himself as he shut his locker.

During lunch Marco was fixated on his phone. He checked it every minute hoping to find a text from Dylan. But everytime he checked he was disappointed. Finally he gave up.

At the Mikalchuck's Residence...

Dylan was sitting on the couch watching his favorite show when his cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Dylan?"

" Who is this?"

"Its Eric"

" Oh...so whats going on?"

" Nothing much just thought I'd give you a call"

" Eric...now you know i told you it was over between me and you"

" Yeah i know Dylan...Its just hard. I really liked you"

" And I liked you...but i didn't love you. I had to follow my heart and get him back"

" Him...right. Well I have class I'll just see you around then. Goodbye"

"Bye"

As Dylan shut his phone he looked at the phone and rad the time. He did a double take. It was 1:30p.m.

He quickly started to text Marco.

Marco was talking when his phone vibrated and interrupted his conversation. He excused himself from the table then walked outside. He saw it was a text from dyaln that read...

_' Hey. Sorry I'm late for texting you. So do you wanna chill later '_

Marco smiled and text him back...

_' Sure we can hang. When? And its ok that you were late '_

Dylan smiled internally and gladly text him back this time...

_' How bout today after skool? '_

Marco text back...

_' Okay. Where? '_

Dylan thought then text back...

_' Meet me after skool at the dot grill '_

Marco was satisfied and texted back...

_' Okay sure. See you later '_

Dylan texted...

_' bye. i love you '_

Marco did a little gasp and texted back smiling hard...

_' Love you too '_

Dylan shut his phone and smiled. he couldn't believe he and Marco were back together.

Time went by and it was already after school. Dylan hopped in his car and drove off to " The Dot Grill".

He was suspecting Marco to be there but he was nowhere in sight. So he just found a quiet booth and waited.

About 15 minutes later Marco was in sight. Dylan could see him walking toward but he wasn't alone. He was with Tim. Dylan decided to meet them half way. So he got up and walked out.

Marco and Tim were talking and laughing. Tim saw Dylan coming toward them so he told Marco goodbye and gave him a friendly hug. Marco smiled brightly when he saw Dylan coming.

" Sorry I'm late. I had a few things to do" Marco said getting closer to Dylan.

" Its okay. I missed you " Dylan said pulling Marco into a bear hug.

" Where are we going? " Marco asked with enthusiasm.

" You'll see. Come on " Dylan said grabbing Marco's hand.

They got into the car and drove off. It was silent in the car, so Dylan turned on the radio.

" Do you want me to turn to your favorite station? " Dylan asked.

" Yea, thanks " Marco said smiling at Dylan.

Dylan turned to 96.5 (1.). He looked at Marco who didn't look pleased at all.

" What? " Dylan asked clearly confused.

" Its just...thats not my favorite station anymore " Marco said.

" Oh...care to tell me what is? " Dylan asked.

" It's 104.1 (2.). I like their music better now. " Marco stated.

Dylan turned it and looked at Marco who had a smile on his face.

Well folks thats all for now. I'll post the next part Monday morning. Promise! Pleas review and I'll make the next chapter even longer. Thanks! And love you all!

EXPLANATIONS

(1) that happens to be my brother who is gay...thats his favorite station. I thought I'd put it in there for fun.

(2) Thats my favorite station. My brother hates so i thought i'd put that as Marco's favorite to mess with my brother since he has the hotts for Marco!


End file.
